


Because, oh, Because

by becauseziall



Series: Ziall One-Shots [4]
Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, One-Shot, ziall
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-18
Updated: 2014-05-18
Packaged: 2018-01-25 14:25:48
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 735
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1651913
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/becauseziall/pseuds/becauseziall
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Prompt: um you could do that they meet in the subway cuz niall falls and zayn catches his and says "i may be mistaken bt I think you just fell for me"</p>
    </blockquote>





	Because, oh, Because

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt: um you could do that they meet in the subway cuz niall falls and zayn catches his and says "i may be mistaken bt I think you just fell for me"

Niall was late; very late. He was supposed to be at work a little while ago. He had overslept, and this wasn't the first time something along these lines had happened. 

Niall was supposed to take the seven o'clock subway to get to his building, and it was now seven twenty-five and Niall was still waiting at the subway station. Shit, he thought, I'm lucky if boss doesn't fire me. 

The board with all the arrival and departure times flashed, signaling a delay. 

Line A for 7:28 has been delayed fifteen minutes. 

Line A, a.k.a. the subway that Niall needed to take. 

Niall was so incredibly impatient. 

This day was not working for him. 

-

So, Niall's subway finally came, and Niall nearly missed it. He was grabbing a last minute coffee, and he had to run to make it on. 

Sitting down and setting his coffee down, Niall fished his ticket out of his pocket, determined to be ready for the next leg of his day. 

"Tickets, tickets please," Niall handed his ticket to the lady walking down the aisle, smiling at the fact that he actually did something right today. 

It was a half-hour subway ride, and Niall had forgotten a book or something. His phone was at thirty-nine percent, and he needed to save the battery because he wouldn't be home until probably ten that night. 

The subway jerked this way and that, making Niall a little uneasy about his seat so close to the door. He saw another seat toward the middle of the car, so he got up and walked to it, taking his coffee and briefcase. 

As Niall was walking to the other seat, the train swerved again, and Niall tripped, making sure to stabilize his coffee. He landed not on the floor, no, but on something relatively soft. The coffee miraculously didn't spill (the reason being Niall had drank the majority of it already, in a [failed] attempt to try and forget the morning). 

"Hey, are you okay?" 

"Um, yeah, I think so," Niall said, looking up. 

Niall was in the lap of a raven haired boy, probably about the same age as Niall. His eyes; they were the kind you could get lost in: big, brown, and gorgeous. 

Damn. 

Damn, damn, damn. 

The boy helped Niall get back on his feet. 

"I mean, I may be mistaken but I think you just fell for me,"

Niall gawked at him. 

What?

Was he flirting? 

Yeah, right. 

Someone (this gorgeous) flirting with Niall. 

As if. 

"I'm sorry?" Niall asked. 

"Sorry, I know it's cheesy, but I've kind of always wanted to use that line on someone. And, well, you kind of gave me the opportunity," The guy smiled. "Hi, I'm Zayn," 

"Uh, hi, I'm, um, Niall," 

"Could I have your number, umNiall?" Zayn smiled bigger. 

Fuck. 

"Just Niall will do. But, sure. Can I see your phone?" 

Zayn pulled his phone out, unlocked it, and handed it to Niall, who typed his number in and gave the phone back to Zayn. 

"Text me tonight, okay?" 

"Sure," Zayn smiled. "It's my stop right here, so, maybe we can meet up again soon?" 

"Yeah, sure," Niall said, happy (and a bit surprised) that this gorgeous guy wanted his number and wanted to meet up with him again. Niall was trying so hard not to give in to his inner fangirl that was going crazy right now. 

"Okay, bye, Niall!" Zayn smiled and waved. 

"Bye, Zayn. Text me!" Niall called after Zayn, waving back. 

Zayn got off the subway and the doors shut soon after, new passangers settling in. Niall quickly sat down in Zayn's previous seat, making sure no one else would get it. 

About a minute after the subway took off again: 

Shit. 

Shit. 

Shit. 

That was Niall's stop, too. 

-

From: (395) 398-4833  
7:32 pm  
Heyy umniall, it's Zayn ;) 

-

The rest was pretty much history. 

They ended up going out.

Zayn kissed Niall on the second date. 

Niall said "I love you" on the fourth date. 

They made love between the sixth and seventh date. 

Zayn proposed right after the ninety-ninth date. 

Niall said yes. 

They got married about two months later. 

About a year into their marriage, Zayn and Niall adopted a girl. 

Three years later, they adopted a boy. 

It was a perfect family. 

(Oh, and Niall quit his job the day he met Zayn.)


End file.
